Wizards and Demigods
by ZoeNightshade7
Summary: Harry Potter accidentally apparates to Camp Half-Blood, along with Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. Rated T to be safe. This is my first fanfic.
1. Wizards!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PJ&TO or HP.

Percy's point of view

I was sitting next to Thalia's pine when I heard a sharp crack. Four teenagers just appeared out of thin air. Literally. There were two boys and two girls. One of the boys had red hair and freckles. The other had jet-black hair and glasses. He also had a lightning- shaped scar on his forehead. One of the girls had brown, bushy hair and large front teeth. The other had red hair and freckles. She looked like the boy's sister. All of them were wearing black robes with badges that had a lion on them and holding pieces of wood like wands.

"… pick this place? It's so far away, and I can't even apparate by myself yet!" the black- haired boy was saying.

"I know, Harry, but the Death Eaters won't find us here and the people here speak English! Also, the Ministry of Magic is still after us." the brown- haired girl said.

"But it could have at least been in England, and you're the only one who's good at apparating, so we can only get home if you help." Harry said.

"I hate splinching myself." The red- haired boy muttered, but I think I was the only one who heard him.

By now I was really, really, really confused. Apparating, splinching, Ministry of Magic, Death Eaters, what was going on?

Suddenly, there was another crack and about a dozen of hooded people appeared just as they did. I could tell just by looking at the person in the lead that he was pure evil. He had red, snakelike slits for eyes and a chalky- white face. In his bony, white hands was another of those stick things.

The four teenagers raised their sticks and said what I assumed were spells. Harry said _Expelliarmis_ and there was a jet of red light coming from his stick. One of the hooded people's wand (I knew at this point that they were wands) flew right out of his hand.

_Wizards_, I thought.

Then they started fighting. I somehow knew that my lethal ballpoint pen, my sword, _Anaklusmos_, wouldn't help in this situation. These people were too powerful, and they were probably mortal. Finally, there were only six Death Eaters (I assumed they were the Death Eaters they were talking about), including the snakelike man. Grumbling, they disappeared.

The teenagers noticed me and raised their wands at me.


	2. Chiron's Letter

Chapter 2: Chiron's Letter

Harry's point of view

I knew we made a mistake as soon as the Death Eaters appeared. We battled each other, but I knew it was hopeless. The Ministry would detect us because we were using underage magic, and Voldemort himself was leading them. Then, they retreated. I knew they were up to something. Dumbledore had given us a sealed piece of parchment and on the front, he had written "Chiron". I had no idea who or what Chiron was supposed to be. He had said that when the time came, I would know who to give it to. Then, I noticed that Ron and Hermione were staring at a place near a pine tree. There was a boy with black hair and sea-green eyes, probably a Muggle, who was staring at us wide- eyed with his mouth slightly open. We raised our wands and pointed them at him.

"Who are you and what are those?" he asked, pointing at our wands. "And who were those people and how did they disappear? Are you wizards?"

It's time, I thought. Somehow I knew that this Chiron person was very close. It was like I could sense his presence. It was hard to explain.

"We've come to see Chiron." I said. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked bewildered. They were probably thinking, who is Chiron and how do you know about him? I never showed them the letter. Dumbledore had made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone, including them, about this letter.

"Why? What do you want with him?" the boy asked, so I knew that we were in the right place.

"Here. Professor Dumbledore told me to give this to him. He said it would explain everything." I said, holding out the letter.

"You better come along, then." he replies. He reached into his pocket and pulls out and ordinary ballpoint pen. He uncapped it and two seconds later, he was holding a shimmering bronze sword.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

He smiled and said, "It's enchanted" and before I could react, he swung at me. It went right through.

" What the heck? Why didn't it hurt me? Not that I'm complaining." I added.

He said, "Just as I thought. You're mortal."

" What do you mean, mortal? Aren't you mortal?" I asked.

He asked me, "How can you see through the Mist? Are you like Rachel?" I wondered who Rachel was and what the Mist was., but before I could ask, he said, "We're here." A half-horse and half-human came out of the house. A centaur.

"Hi, Chiron. I saw these two people at Thalia's Pine. They say that they're here to see you." Percy said to Chiron. I handed Chiron the letter. After what seemed like forever, he looked up.

"Your names are Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley?" he asked. We nodded.

"Very well. You may each pick a cabin to stay in. Annabeth will take you to the cabins. Percy can go too." We followed a blonde girl and Percy to the strangest cabins I've ever seen. Except for the fact that they each had a bronze number, they looked nothing alike. Annabeth explained that each represented a Greek god. Hermione immediately chose the Athena cabin, which Annabeth seemed pretty happy about. Ron reluctantly chose the Hermes cabin. He seemed to also be interested in the Athena cabin. I assumed that it was because Hermione was there. I took even longer to choose. Percy said that he was in the Poseidon cabin, so I ended up choosing the Poseidon cabin.


	3. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ&TO or HP.**

**Sorry, my chapters are getting shorter and shorter! I'll try to make the next one longer!**

Chapter 3- Dinner

Harry's POV

The Poseidon cabin was long, low and solid, not high and mighty like cabin one. The walls were made out of rough, gray stone, with pieces of seashells and corals. Inside, it was untidy and had six bunk beds. It also had a little saltwater fountain. Percy told me to sit on the edge of a bed. I did, and he sat next to me.

"So. It's just you in this cabin?" I asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"Well, yes. Just me. It get pretty lonely at times, but during the day, I have friends to train with." Percy replied.

" Train?" I inquired.

"Yes, train. Everyone here trains unless they want to get killed. By monsters. Or worse." He added as an afterthought. He looked at me like I was crazy. "You are a half-blood, aren't you?" I didn't know what he was talking about, but I didn't have to answer because suddenly, there was the sound of a conch shell. I didn't know how I knew that. I've never heard one before. Percy got up and faced me. "Come on, it's dinnertime." He said.

He showed me the way to the mess hall. It was an outdoor pavilion overlooking the sea, with twelve stone picnic tables and a temporary wooden one. The wooden one was painted red with the Gryffindor sign on it. I assumed that it was for the wizards.

"I think that's where I'm supposed to sit." I said, pointing towards the Gryffindor table.

"Really? Do you know what that symbol means?" He asked me.

"Yes, but I don't know if I'm allowed to talk about it." I replied. He looked disappointed. I headed for the Gryffindor table and wondered how they knew about Hogwarts. They couldn't be wizards, could they? Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor until everyone was silent. He raised his glass.

"To the gods!"

Everyone raised their glasses. "To the gods!"

I hardly noticed the nymphs serving platters of food. I was used to the food just appearing on the plates. I was just about to start eating when I noticed that everyone was getting up and walking to the fire in the center of the pavilion. I followed.

"Burnt offerings for the gods." Percy murmured into my ear. I jumped. I didn't know he could be so quiet.

"Oooookay." I replied. I noticed that everyone was scraping part of their dinner into the flames, so when it was my turn, I did too.

Chiron pounded his hoof again to get our attention.

"As some of you might know, we have guests at this camp. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley. I ask you not to reveal your ah, abilities with the campers until our game of Capture the Flag tonight. You four" He nodded at us, " will be the blue team, and the campers will be the red team. Cabin Six presently holds the laurels." There were murmurs of surprise everywhere. A big girl with stringy brown hair was eyeing us and cracking her knuckles like it was slaughter time. And I didn't like that.

"They are SO dead!!! Four against fifty!" She smirked to the people sitting at her table. They all snickered. I didn't like that, either. Percy looked worried.


	4. Capture the Flag Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ&TO or HP.**

**My chapters are STILL too short! =( but I wrote it in two days! =) btw, this is before Capture the Flag begins.**

Chapter 4- Capture the flag, Part I

Percy's POV

I didn't see how Chiron thought that four people could beat all the campers, forty people. They must be very powerful. Either that or Chiron was overestimating them. By a lot. I kept looking at them, trying to figure out which one it was. They looked like normal teenagers, now that they were wearing jeans and orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts. Nothing like when I first saw them. Ron must have noticed, because he was staring at me as well.

Ron's POV

Chiron (whoever he was- I thought centaurs hated humans!) must have overestimated those muggles. They had no magic. Only later did I realize that I couldn't be more wrong. Unless they had some kind of special abilities. If they were telling the truth, they were half gods. I didn't like that idea, so I thought the match was pretty fair. Still, us wizards never played Capture the Flag before.

Percy's POV

I think this was the first time I was on the red team. It was weird. I almost reached for a helmet with a blue horsehair plume, but suddenly, Annabeth materialized next to me and stopped me by putting a hand on mine. In her other hand, she was holding her Yankees cap.

"Thanks." I said. "I'm just so used to being on the blue team."

"Me, too." she answered. We heard footsteps. Harry was standing behind us, facing me.

"Chiron told me to tell you, there's been a change in the teams because the Hunters are here. They will be on the red team, and you, Nico di Angelo, and Thalia Grace will be with us on the blue team, so there will be seven people on the blue team. Chiron feels that it will be more evenly matched this way, since the Hunters are on the red team." He told me. "Sorry, Annabeth." I told her, then reached for the helmet with a blue plume. Then Harry told us that he was the captain for the blue team, and Annabeth was the captain for the red team.

Drat.

Harry's POV

Chiron said, "Arm yourselves!" spread his hands, and suddenly, the table was covered with equipment: swords, spears, bows, arrows, and shields.

"We're really supposed to use these?" I asked Percy. He rolled his eyes. "Unless you want to get pulverized by our friends in Cabin Five. You might have some… different weapons, though." He added with a wink.

"Okay………" I replied. I pulled out my wand and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny did the same. I put on my Invisibility Cloak and Percy gasped.

"How did you do that? I know Annabeth can do that, but she needs this Yankees cap." He said. "Ooops. I shouldn't of told you that. Annabeth's not going to be happy!"

**Sorry, but I'm probably not going to update soon. Too busy! =(**


	5. Capture the Flag Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ&TO or HP.**

**Sorry I took a long time to write this and sorry I didn't really revise it yet. If you have any suggestions please comment.**

Chapter 5- Capture the Flag Part II

Percy's POV

I thought we were definitely going to lose.

7 against 90. How could we possibly win? Unless they were practically invincible. Which they probably weren't. For the second time in my life (the first time was my first Capture the Flag game) I didn't expect to win capture the flag.

Anyway, about 5 minutes ago, the game started. Hermione went to the creek to defend. Harry went to the red team's territory. Ginny and I went with him, and Nico, Thalia, and Ron went with Hermione. Usually, it would take a whole cabin to defend, but we didn't have a cabin. Just the seven of us.

As soon as we crossed the creek, about twenty Hunters appeared, blocking our way to the flag. I started to panic, because it was twenty immortals against us three, but Harry just grinned and took out his wand. Weird. Ginny took out hers. They both pointed their wands at the Hunters and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" I didn't see how that would help, but right after I thought that, I changed my mind. Because two of the Hunters were floating in midair. I gasped. And they didn't look very happy about that. Especially Zoë Nightshade.

"I thought you were in the Underworld!" I told her.

She gave me an angry look and said, "I chose rebirth.". She glared at Harry, who was the one making her float, aimed her bow at him, and shouted, "Put me down now! Or I will shoot you!" I noticed that she wasn't speaking in old English anymore.

"I'd like to see you try!" Harry retorted. Zoë let the silvery arrow fly. Harry suddenly released her and shouted, "Protego!" The arrow bounced off an invisible shield. And Zoë fell to the floor.

Just then, about thirty campers arrived. And that was really, really bad news. Harry just muttered something, but nothing happened. At least I think nothing happened. Then I realized what he'd done. There seemed to be an invisible wall around us, so the campers and Hunters couldn't get very close. So, for the first time since the game started, I thought we had a chance of winning.

"Don't move. The shield won't move with you", someone murmured. I jumped and looked back. No one was there.

"Harry? Is that you?" I asked, but no one answered.

Ginny whispered, "Yes, it's him, but he already left." About two seconds after that, the flag materialized on our side of the creek. Harry materialized with it.

Chiron announced, "The blue team wins!"

Wow. We won. Amazing.

Everyone went silent. I turned around and saw why. There was a girl in black robes like the ones Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were wearing when they first arrived at Camp Half-Blood standing about fifty feet away from us. I didn't recognize her, but apparently Harry did. He gasped.

"Cho?" he asked the girl. "Is that you?" Ginny scowled. The girl nodded.


	6. Claimed

Wizards and Demigods, Chapter 6

Claimed

Percy's POV

We had another cabin built for Cho, since she wouldn't stay in the Gryffindor cabin. Apparantly, Gryffindor was a Hogwarts house and she wasn't in it. What Hogwarts was, I had no idea.

The wizards started classes just like the demigods. Cho was surprisingly good at archery and swordfighting. She even beat me once at swordfighting. No one beat me, except maybe Luke. But now Luke was Kronos, I had to keep reminding myself that. I still remembered the first lesson he ever gave me, on the disarming maneuver. He seemed so kind, not his evil self after the incident at the creek.

Right now I was fighting Cho. I tried the disarming maneuver on her, and it worked. Her silver blade clanged to the ground. She never learned it. She whipped out her wand and waved it threateningly. I backed away. I saw what those wands could do. From a safe distance, I concentrated on the sea. When I opened my eyes, Cho was soaking wet and looked very annoyed. She didn't know I could do that.

"Fine", said Cho. "I surrender." I grinned.

TWO DAYS LATER

We had just finished Capture the Flag. The Blue Team had won. Ares lead the Red Team and Athena lead the Blue Team. Since Ares had more campers, Athena had three wizards. Everyone was going back to their cabins when Harry gasped. He pointed to a fading hologram of an owl. By now, everyone that was still there was staring at Cho. Cho looked up and gasped.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

I said, "It means that you're a demigod."

Cho didn't look like she believed me. "How can I be sure it's not just another one of the Stoll's tricks?"

Athena materialized next to her. "Hello, daughter."

Cho's eyes widened. "Y-you're my mother?"

Athena smiled. "Yes," she said, and she disappeared. Cho looked like she had seen a ghost. Actually, she had before, when she first met Nico, son of Hades.


	7. Author's Note

**Hi,**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating for a while! I've been working on a new story, Magic, a crossover of Alex Rider and Hogwarts. You can find it at **.net/s/6324942/1/Magic**. Also, I have a bit of a writer's block, so reviews and suggestions might help me update faster. Thanks!**

**-ZoeNightshade7  
**


End file.
